


of coffee and snow

by xxxtabix



Series: you and me [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Fluff, GTOP, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: "I have a surprise for you."
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: you and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921066
Kudos: 17





	of coffee and snow

**Author's Note:**

> End product of the '30 minutes prompt writing' challenge for my lovely GTOP group chat. I think I will turn this into a mini series.
> 
> Words: pronoid - fomented - losing
> 
> Word count: 882

It is a boring, Monday morning like every other. Students start to fill the lecture hall slowly, obviously sleep-deprived and in need for caffein. Kwon Jiyong is sitting in the last row like always with a cup of hot coffee wrapped in his ice-cold hands. It started to snow last night and he was not prepared for it at all which made the bike ride to university even more unpleasant than it already was.

The seat next to him is still empty but hopefully not for much longer. His backpack serves as a placeholder for his boyfriend who is – it's not a surprise, really – late as always. A girl with wavy, brown locks makes her way over to him with a sweet smile and her eyes flicker down to the seat.

“Can I sit here?” she asks and Jiyong has to stifle a laugh. It’s cute how so many people still try their luck with him and are disappointed when they learn that Jiyong is in fact taken.

And before the blonde can open his mouth to let her down slowly, a deep voice behind her cuts him to it.

“Sorry, already taken.” Jiyong’s one hand flies up to his mouth, to hold back a snort but he rolls his eyes anyway. His boyfriend is so petty in his wording it’s ridiculous sometimes. Cute but ridiculous.

The girl turns around and her eyes widen a bit, flickering between the taller man and Jiyong before she seems to get it and retreats with a mumbled apology.

Seunghyun plops down in the seat next to Jiyong with a long sigh and Jiyong pokes him in the ribs.

“Was that really necessary?”

Seunghyun smiles sheepishly and shrugs while pulling his wet beanie from his head to shake out his dark hair.

“You know what effect you have on people. I’m just protecting what’s mine,” he murmurs while he leans into Jiyong’s space to press his cold lips to Jiyong’s cheek. “And I know you like it.”

Jiyong only shakes his head and takes out his surface. At least he will pretend to take notes during this lecture, not like some other people here.

A few minutes later, professor Park enters the hall and the lecture starts

Seunghyun takes out his phone and slides a little further down in his seat, using his jacket and beanie for better comfort and rests his head on Jiyong’s shoulder.

“You know you should at least try to pay attention, right?” he whispers but Seunghyun only shrugs.

“It’s not like her lecture is even interesting. I am only taking this class because you said it would be ‘ _so great_ _hyung_ _believe me you will love it_ ’ but it’s a waste of time, really. The topic is dull and Professor Park is such a _pronoid_ ,” comes the grumbled reply from the elder.

“Come on now it’s not _that_ bad,” Jiyong tries to defend the woman standing at the front but he secretly knows his boyfriend is right. He kind of bullied him to take this class with him because he only heard good about it – he shouldn’t have trusted Seungri’s word on this, he probably only recommended it because he thinks Professor Park is hot – and now they are both sitting here. On a Monday morning.

“Let’s just skip today’s class and go outside. Build a snowman or something like that,” Seunghyun suggests after 10 more minutes but Jiyong shakes his head.

“I don’t think this is a good idea-”

“Jiyong, 5 more minutes listening to this crap and I’m seriously _losing_ my mind.”

And that’s how they find themselves sneaking outside the lecture hall, with Jiyong’s hand slipping inside his hyung’s coat jacket for more warmth.

(And because this is the perfect excuse to be close to him, don’t mind him).

It’s actually still snowing once they exit the building and Seunghyun looks down to his boyfriend clinging to his arm.

“I have a surprise for you,” he mumbles and Jiyong’s eyes light up at this.

“Really? What is it?”

“Close your eyes then I will show you.”

So that’s what Jiyong does. He patiently waits as Seunghyun untangles his arm and he hears him take a few steps back. His nose scrunches up in a thought. This is so unlike his boyfriend, random surprises like this-

His eyes fly open just in time to see Seunghyun bending down to form a snowball and throwing it at him but Jiyong can duck just in time, yelling.

“Yah! You bastard!”

Seunghyun’s deep laughter fills the air and Jiyong can’t help but laugh as well as he bends down too to squish the soft snow in his hands. His boyfriend _fomented_ this snowball fight, on purpose. Now he can have it.

They exchange throws after throws until they can’t feel their hands any longer and their noses are red, with Seunghyun coming up to Jiyong to wrap his icy fingers around his cheeks.

“Better than a boring lecture, right?” he asks with a smile, his dimples on full show and Jiyong giggles.

“Hmm I better not get a cold because of you. Let’s grab some coffee,” he says and Seunghyun leans down again to kiss the tip of the smaller man’s nose first and then his pouty, cold lips.

“Everything for you.”


End file.
